Real and True
by Chacha Cyrus
Summary: Mereka tahu peperangan sudah di depan mata, siap meletus kapan saja. Tetapi mereka masih percaya pada kekuatan cinta. Bahwa takdir tak akan memisahkan mereka begitu saja.


_A very special thanks to Aishi Nagawa dan Tata yang sudah mau nge-Beta :3_

_Sedikit tips, bacanya sambil ndengerin lagunya _Future ft. Miley Cyrus and Mr. Hudson – Real and True,_ biar feelnya tambah kerasa. Well—kalau mau, sih._

.

_HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, EVERYONE!_

.

Chacha Cyrus _presents,_

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Don't Like Don't Read

Enjoy!

Real and True

.

_Typo(s) / Miss Typo(s), OOC (semoga ngga parah), gaje, feel ngga ngena, pemilihan kata yang ngga pas, alur ngebut, dan hal-hal lain yang menjadi ketidaksempurnaan pada fict ini._

.

Ada suatu saat ketika otak cemerlang Hermione berhenti berpikir, berhenti menyuarakan pikiran-pikiran briliannya. Ada suatu saat ketika ia hanya berkedip, menatap suatu objek, dimana objek tersebut adalah—

—_Draco Malfoy_.

Lucu, ketika cinta menulikan telinga Hermione dari tanggapan sahabat-sahabatnya akan objek tersebut.

Lucu, ketika cinta membutakan matanya dari dunia dan membuatnya hanya terfokus pada satu objek.

Lucu, ketika cinta membisukan bibirnya dari komentar-komentar cerdasnya akan suatu topik pembicaraan.

Enam tahun.

Sudah selama itukah Hermione membenci lelaki ini?

Oh. Mungkin dari kandungan ia sudah ditakdirkan untuk membenci lelaki ini.

Tetapi, siapa yang akan menyangka, bahwa cinta akan datang, menguapkan kebencian di hati Hermione?

Dan, siapa pula yang akan menyangka, bahwa lelaki ini—lelaki yang dapat meluluhkan hati Hermione—juga merasakan hal yang sama?

* * *

Ada kalanya ketika seringai menjengkelkan Draco menghilang, tergantikan dengan seberkas senyuman. Ada kalanya ketika ia hanya terdiam, memandang suatu pemandangan, dimana pemandangan tersebut adalah—

—_Hermione Granger_.

Konyol, ketika cinta membisukan bibir Draco dari kata-kata kasar yang biasa ia lontarkan.

Konyol, ketika cinta membutakan matanya dari tugas-tugas gelap yang diembannya.

Konyol, ketika cinta menulikan telinganya dari doktrin-doktrin orangtuanya akan status darah.

Enam tahun.

Sudah selama itukah Draco membenci wanita ini?

Oh. Mungkin dari _orok_ ia sudah ditakdirkan untuk membenci wanita ini.

Tetapi, siapa yang akan menyangka, bahwa cinta akan datang, mencairkan kebencian di hati Draco?

Dan, siapa pula yang akan menyangka, bahwa mereka—Draco dan Hermione—memutuskan untuk memberontak, mengubah takdir mereka?

* * *

Selalu ada waktu bagi mereka untuk bertemu, walau harus dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Selalu ada waktu bagi mereka, untuk membagi kasih, walau mereka berada di dua kubu yang berbeda, dua kubu yang saling melawan. Mereka tahu peperangan sudah di depan mata, siap meletus kapan saja. Tetapi mereka masih percaya pada kekuatan cinta. Bahwa takdir tak akan memisahkan mereka begitu saja.

Dan inilah mereka, di tahun keenam, sehari sebelum kematian Dumbledore.

Hermione dan Draco terduduk di lapangan Quidditch. Mereka terdiam, tetapi saling menikmati kesunyian yang ada.

Hermione menghela napas. "Sebentar lagi liburan musim panas," katanya, memecah kesunyian.

"Aku harap kau baik-baik saja disana, mengingat keadaan yang sudah 'memanas' seperti ini," jawab Draco.

Hermione tersenyum miris. "Kau juga. Baik-baiklah disana,"

Draco tersenyum. "Aku pasti akan merindukanmu,"

"Aku pasti akan lebih merindukanmu," jawab Hermione. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Draco.

Hening sejenak.

"Kau tahu tidak, bahwa semua manusia di dunia ini diciptakan berpasang-pasangan?" tanya Draco tiba-tiba.

Hermione mengangguk. "Ya, aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak percaya,"

Draco mengerutkan keningnya. "Bagaimana bisa kau tidak percaya?"

"Yah... karena ada beberapa orang yang sampai mereka meninggal, mereka tidak bertemu 'pasangan' mereka,"

"Mungkin mereka bertemu di alam lain," tebak Draco.

"Mungkin juga. Yah, semacam Romeo dan Juliet. Kau tahu Romeo dan Juliet, kan?"

"Ya. Aku tahu. Shakespeare, bukan?"

Hermione mengangguk.

Sunyi lagi.

"Kau harus berjanji padaku satu hal," kata Draco.

Hermione menegakkan kepalanya. "Berjanji apa?"

"Kalau saja nanti diantara kita berdua ada yang tidak bisa bertahan—"

"Kau bicara apa, sih?!" potong Hermione.

"—salah satu yang bertahan harus melanjutkan hidupnya, bagaimana pun kondisinya nanti,"

Hermione meninju lengan Draco pelan. "Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh. Kita berdua bisa bertahan. Aku yakin."

Mereka terdiam.

Draco mendongak, memandang langit malam yang dipenuhi bintang. Ia memicingkan matanya, melihat sesuatu yang aneh disana. "Aneh. Bukannya disitu seharusnya tidak ada bintang, ya?" gumam Draco.

Hermione menoleh. "Apa, sih?"

"Itu," Draco menunjuk sesuatu di langit. "Seharusnya tidak ada bintang disitu. Aku tidak ingat pernah melihat mereka di peta bintang,"

Hermione mendongak, mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Draco. "Iya juga, ya. Entah kenapa, tapi aku merasa kedua bintang itu bersinar lebih terang dari yang lainnya,"

"Mungkin itu kita," kata Draco asal. "Kita bersinar lebih dari yang lainnya karena kita percaya. Kita percaya bahwa cinta akan mengalahkan segalanya,"

Hermione tersenyum. Ia selalu tahu bahwa ia jatuh cinta kepada lelaki yang tepat. "Aku percaya, bahwa kita akan bertemu lagi. Bahwa cinta akan mengalahkan segalanya,"

Keheningan kembali melingkupi mereka.

Hermione menyandarkan kepalanya lagi di bahu Draco. "Hei, Draco,"

"Hmm...?"

"Apa kau percaya pada cinta sejati?"

Draco mengangkat alis kirinya. "Tentu saja aku percaya. Ada apa?"

"Kalau kau percaya pada cinta sejati, seharusnya kau tidak usah mebuat perjanjian seperti tadi,"

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Draco, bingung.

"Karena, kalau kau membuat perjanjian seperti tadi, berarti kau tidak percaya pada cinta sejati,"

Draco semakin bingung. "Bagaimana bisa begitu?"

"Karena—menurutku—cinta sejati itu tidak perlu berakhir dengan akhir yang bahagia. Cinta sejati itu tanpa akhir. Abadi. Seperti kisah Romeo dan Juliet. Kisah mereka mungkin terdengar berakhir dengan menyedihkan, tapi—seperti katamu tadi—mungkin mereka bertemu di alam lain. Dan, dengan begitu, berarti tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka, bukan?"

Draco tersenyum, ia membelai rambut Hermione dengan sayang. Ia selalu tahu bahwa ia jatuh cinta kepada wanita yang tepat. "Ya. Dan... bila saja kita berakhir seperti kisah Romeo dan Juliet, setidaknya mereka—orangtuaku dan sahabat-sahabatmu—tidak akan bisa memisahkan kita."

**THE END.**

* * *

**If our love is trapped in all ways**  
** I know that things been rough**  
** But when you're by my side**  
** It's more than enough, yeah**

**Our love will remain real and true**

—Future ft. Miley Cyrus and Mr Hudson - Real and True

* * *

'_Lo, katanya mau hiatus? Kok nongol di ffn lagi?'_

_Hayo, siapa yang dalem hati tanya begitu waktu lihat siapa pengarangnya fict ini? :P_

_Well, saya capek dan jenuh dengan tryout-tryout, ulangan-ulangan, dan peer-peer yang kayak ngga ada habisnya. Kalau di pepatah kayak 'mati satu tumbuh seribu' gitu. Habisnya, satu ulangan selesai, ulangan yang lain muncul, begitu juga dengan tryout dan peer._

_Saya buat fict ini untuk refreshing ya karena itu tadi. Capek dan jenuh. Dua kondisi yang sangat menjemukan._

_Sudah, ah. Saya mau balik ke dunia nyata lagi. Bye-bye kalian semua. Maafkan author yang labil ini *bungkuk-bungkuk*. Jangan lupa review, ya!_

_Xoxo,_

_Chacha._


End file.
